tmnt_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Packs
Card Packs are a helpful and vital mechanic in Legends. They can increase the player's progress in the game by giving them greenbacks, pizza, objects, and other resources. There are over 30+ different card packs the player can optain in the game. Brave Pack Aqui e possivel ganhar Leonardo,Donatello,E um personagem especial chamado Marcelo,Basta voce comprar o brave pack 10 vezes. . Heroic Pack Heroic Packs give the player one Silver character card such as The Creep, Newtralizer, and Steranko. It also drops Bronze characters ranked to Silver. It also drops resources. Epic Pack Epic Packs give the player one Gold character such as Raphael, Metalhead, and Tiger Claw. It also drops Bronze and Silver characters ranked to Gold. It also drops resources. Level Up Pack When the player's level reaches a new status, the player is given a free Level Up pack. The rewards are similar to the Mystery Pack, but the amount of the rewards given get higher each level. The Level Up pack has a chance of Ranking Up a character if it reaches to the 60-80 level. DNA Pack A DNA Pack drops a small amount of DNA for 4 different characters. Mutagen Pack Mutagen Packs contain a large amount of Mutagen. Approximatly 6,000 Mutagen per pack. Pizza Pack Pizza Packs deal up to 1,000 Pizzas. Resource Pack Resource Packs include small amounts of Mutagen, Greenbacks, DNA, and pizza. Movie Turtles Pack Movie Turtles Packs include one Gold Movie Turtle from the Out of the Shadows Event per pack. This card pack is commonly available during the Splinter's Dojo challenge. Shadows Pack Shadows Packs include one Gold movie turtle, Bebop (Movie), Casey Jones (Movie), or Rocksteady (Movie). Shadows DNA Pack Shadows DNA Packs drop a large amount of DNA to Movie characters. Vision Quest Pack Vision Quest Packs include one Vision Quest Turtle. This card pack is commonly available during the Splinter's Dojo challenge. Vision Quest DNA Pack Vision Quest DNA Packs drop a large amount of DNA to Vision Quest Turtles. LARP Pack LARP Packs drop one gold LARP Turtle. LARP DNA Pack LARP DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to LARP Turtles. Nick Turtles Pack Nick Turtles Packs include one Gold Nickelodeon Turtle. This card pack is commonly available during the Splinter's Dojo challenge. Original Turtle DNA Pack Original Turtle DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to Original Turtles. Cunning Pack Cunning Packs drop one gold cunning class character except for Splinter, Shredder, and Donatello (LARP). Might Pack Might Packs drop one gold might class character except for Raphael (Movie), Donatello (Vision Quest), and Leonardo (LARP). Tech Pack Tech Packs drop one gold tech class character except for Donatello (Movie), Raphael (Vision Quest), and Michelangelo (LARP). Spirit Pack Spirit Packs drop one gold spirit class character except for Leonardo (Movie), and Michelangelo (Vision Quest). Swift Pack Swift Packs drop one gold swift class character except for Michelangelo (Movie), Leonardo (Vision Quest), and Raphael (LARP). Cunning DNA Pack Cunning DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to cunning class characters. Might DNA Pack Might DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to might class characters. Tech DNA Pack Tech DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to tech class characters. Spirit DNA Pack Spirit DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to spirit class characters. Swift DNA Pack Swift DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to swift class characters. This pack does not drop Ice Cream Kitty DNA. Trans-Dimensional DNA Pack Trans-Dimensional DNA Packs drop a small amount of DNA to Classic and Original Turtles. Silver Rank Up Pack Silver Rank Up Packs drop a silver-ranked character of a currently owned bronze-ranked character. Gold Rank Up Pack Gold Rank Up Packs drop a gold-ranked character of a currently owned silver-ranked character. Good Guys Pack Good Guys Packs drop one Gold hero character such as Casey Jones and Michelangelo. Bad Guys Pack Bad Guys Packs drop one Gold villain character such as Rocksteady and Rat King. Creature Feature Pack Creature Feature Pack drops one gold mutant villain. This card pack is commonly available during the Creature Feature challenge and is also the grand prize in the challenge. Animals Pack Animals Pack drop one gold animal-related character such as Ice Cream Kitty and Spider Bytez. The Humanity Pack The Humanity Packs drop one gold human character such as Chris Bradford and April O'Neil. Foot Clan Pack Foot Clan Packs drop one gold Foot Clan associated character such as Karai and Fishface. This pack does not contain Shredder. This card pack is commonly available during the Fear the Foot Clan challenge. Henchmen Pack Henchmen Packs drop one gold henchmen of Shredder's such as Dogpound. It drops identically to the Foot Clan Pack, with the exception of Karai-Serpent. Mad Science Pack Mad Science packs drop one gold mad scientist character such as Stockman-Fly. This card pack is commonly available during the Mad Science Boosted challenge. ] Trivia *As of update #3, the Antonio's Pack's name was changed to Pizza Pack. *As of update #3, DNA Packs drop larger amounts of DNA to characters. Instead of 1-2 DNA, it was changed to 3-4 DNA. **As of update #4, DNA Packs now drop up to 5 DNA a character in a pack. **As of update #5, DNA Packs now drop up to 4 DNA a character in a pack. **If a Movie Character DNA is included in the pack, it will only give out 1 DNA compared to the usual 3-5. ***As of update #5, this was changed so now up to 4 DNA can be given to a Movie Character *As of update #4, the "Human Pack"'s name was changed to "The Humanity Pack". Category:Game Mechanics Category:Resources